


So Fucked

by cr0nu5



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Other, gender neutral reader, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0nu5/pseuds/cr0nu5
Summary: Damien finds a human in his territory and he doesn’t like it (noncon warning!)





	So Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> one last noncon warning! Don’t read it if you’re not into this stuff!

“A human…”, the demon’s voice dripped with venom. You found yourself being circled by the creature. The expression on his face menacing and angry. You stood as still as possible, as if he couldn’t see you if you didn’t move. The increase in temperature soon became uncomfortably obvious. “What’s a human doing in my neck of the woods.”

“...” You were too scared to speak. You were most certainly screwed. He stopped circling you to stand in your face. 

“Well?!” He barked out. You flinched. You took a step backwards but it was greeted with a step forward from the demon. You felt tears forming. Why did you even come? You’ve heard how monster despise humans. Damn your curiosity. You tried taking another step back. Again, it was met with a step forward from the demon. So you took another and another. You just wanted to get out of here. Why couldn’t the first monster you met be a dumb lovable werewolf?

A soft gasp escaped your mouth when your back hit a wall. You tried to magically sink into the wall. He slammed his hand on the wall next to your face. You sunk down the wall, tears flowing steadily.

“Get up,” he commanded. You boldly shook your head. The demon took a fistful of your hair and pulled you up. You took a chance and punched him in the gut. He was momentarily stunned but before you could try to escape he had his hand on your throat. He had a crazed look in his eyes and a smile from ear to ear. “So, you have some fight in you after all. Come on then. Let’s have some fun.”

The monster kneed you in the stomach. You were winded but tried to stand your ground. You took a swing at his face but he dodged. A hard fist met your face and then another. You tried to distance yourself from him but he kept advancing. You took another shot at his face but this time it landed. He stumbled back but that grin never left his face. The monster's hands shot forward and grabbed your shirt. He reeled his head back and brought it forward into your face. You fell on your ass and could feel the blood dripping from your nose. You were in a losing battle.

“Why are you doing this?!” you yelled. He bent down to your level, smile dropping from his face.

“Why? It’s because I hate humans, stupid,” he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, it probably was. Monsters and humans never got along. And some would say it’s the humans to blame for that. “Tch. You can’t even put up a good fight. You’re just another useless human.” His smirk returned. “Well, there is one use for someone as useless as you.” He grabbed your chin. “Do you know what you’re useful for?”

You shook your head. To be honest, you were too afraid to ask but something told you, you wouldn’t like the answer. You watched as he chuckled and as that chuckle turned into hysterical laughter. He pushed you down so you laid fully on the floor and climbed over you.

“What do you think a good for nothing slut is useful for?” He reached towards his fly and unzipped it. Your eyes filled with terror. “Aw, don’t worry,” he placed his hand on your cheek,” I’m not gonna put it in any of your disgusting holes. I bet you can’t even suck dick good. I’ll just have to make due with what I have.” He tried pulling down your pants but you started kicking, making it as difficult as you could for him. Your efforts were unsuccessful. He pulled down your pants to your ankles. The demon groped at your thighs. “Soft and weak, you humans sure are a bunch of sorry mother fuckers aren’tcha.” You were too tired to fight back any longer. After a moment he realized you gave up. “Aw, tuckered out already? The fun has only just begun.”

The monster pressed your thighs together. You felt something warm and hard slip passed them. You didn’t dare look down. His nails dug into your flesh as he slid his cock back and forth through your thighs. You choked on sobs. You tried to distance yourself from what was happening but every thrust kept you grounded in reality. He fucked your thighs with vigor. You could feel your body get aroused. Your gut was filled with a burning sensation.

“Hey, human,” he called to you, “how does it feel? Are you shaking with fear or pleasure? I think you like being used like this, being someone’s toy to use as they please. You were born to be under someone.” He continued using your body for his own relief. Your thighs were slick with pre cum.

Suddenly, you felt pressure on your neck as his hand wrapped around it. It was hot, burning almost. The hand tightened. You struggled to breathe, gasping for what little air you could. The demon’s thrusts became erratic. You could tell he was close. You let out a string of strained whimpers as you felt him cum on your clothed stomach with a satisfied look on his face. He released your throat.

“Now…”, he spoke between breathes, “get the hell outta here. And if you come back I’ll carve another hole in ya to fuck.” He fixed his own clothing, got up and left.

You stayed laying there on the ground, weak and used.


End file.
